Severus Salvation
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Trapped in a loveless marriage that never should have happened, Hermione's further pushed to the emotional limit when Severus strives to save her from her fate... Dare she believe in him? AU, very angsty with difficult subject matter. You've been warned!
1. One

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure all of you are well aware, I own nothing from the Harry Potter series. I am a huge fan of J.K. Rowling and she is one incredible lady.**

Author's Notes: _ Speaking of incredible ladies, this was written for my Beta's eyes only, as a gift to her – and I thank her for allowing me to post it. I am hesitant to do so, because perhaps my Beta is the only one who could truly understand the sorrow Hermione feels in this, the anguish, and then the hope, the frail hope when she wants to believe so badly that things can be different, and happier times can come. _

_Let me make it clear that I am not advocating the idea of infidelity, and I don't believe two wrongs make a right. Like I said, this is a very touchy subject and a difficult one, and my only goal when writing it was to soothe my Beta and perhaps restore her hope. Let me make it clear that if you don't think you can handle the subject matter you might want to use the back button. Also, I know some are sick of Ron always being the "bad" guy, but I promise it ends well._

_Since my Beta loved it, I suppose I shouldn't care who tries to flame this story; on the other hand, if there is someone out there that is in a similar situation, I hope it gives that someone hope, as well. _

_I love you, __**Slytherin-Me**__! _

H~S~H~S

_Present Day_

Hermione stood under the hot spray of the shower, sighing happily as it took the soreness from her muscles and filled her nostrils with steam. This had to be her favorite way to wind down after a strenuous work day. She always made it home before her husband, with plenty of time to enjoy this guilty pleasure. But her smile faded as she heard the bathroom door click open and then closed; Ronald must be home early from Quidditch practice with his all-star team, though she hadn't expected him until much later. She rinsed the shampoo out of her heavy hair and reached for the conditioner, applying it liberally and leaving it to soak in, then started scrubbing her body with cherry blossom body wash.

"Ronald? You're home early," she said lightly, not wanting to set his nerves on end after his practice. He always came home from Quidditch practice with a scowl on his face, and several times had set off at her for no reason at all.

He didn't answer her, which she bristled about briefly, but decided it wasn't worth it to dwell on. The man was in such moods these days! And yet he blamed her for the hostile environment that had become their home.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the crunch of the shower curtain being pulled back, and unwelcomed cold air hit her bottom. She gasped and turned around to ask Ronald what in Merlin's name he thought he was doing, but instead came face to chest with none other than Severus Snape.

His dark eyes were filled with desire as he watched the water sluice down her body. He had stripped completely and stepped into the other end of the shower, and so Hermione was temporarily distracted from trying to cover herself up with a well-placed loofah as her eyes settled on his deliciously naked form.

"You shouldn't be here," she told him, her throat tight and mouth dry. Her eyes were glued to his obvious arousal, which twitched each time stray droplets of water splashed onto him. As he started toward her, her eyes flew back up to his, and she put her hands out in front of her. "You have to go!" she urged, though she didn't sound very convincing, even to herself.

Severus snatched the loofah from her as he came to be only inches from her, and used it to wash a path from her breastbone to her bellybutton. He smirked as her eyelids drooped, and circled the netted material around her bellybutton as he held her eyes captive.

"Did you think I wouldn't be back?" he asked her as he slid the loofah back up, and circled it around her left breast. He so loved the way her body responded to him, even if her stubborn mind was too hesitant to accept his rule over her body and heart.

"Severus," she whispered, and tried to move away, but found herself pressed against the wall at the end of the tub. She couldn't deny that she wanted him, wanted him so much that it hurt, that knots were forming in her stomach from the need of him. But she was torn, just as she had been two months ago when he had come to her at the New Year's Eve party. She wasn't happy in her marriage, but she didn't think this would solve anything, even if Ronald had taken part in his fair share of extra-marital affairs. _Still_, she contradicted herself; _I loved Severus before I married Ronald…_

Severus knew she was thinking much too deeply about things, and it wouldn't do. He wasn't here to make her feel guilty, to create self-loathing in her, or construct even more problems for her; he was here to give her the happiness he knew only he could – and once he confirmed that that was the case, he would take her away from here. The shower had provided a perfect way to make that mind of hers stop ticking, and just feel. He wanted her all to himself in this moment, and have her he would.

"Turn around," he commanded, but when she didn't obey, he impatiently slid his arm around her soapy waist and pulled her back against him. His sizable erection pressed insistently at her bum, and both of them shivered. "Put your hands on that wall," he ordered in a groan against her ear, then nibbled the lobe as she did as she was told. He reached up and snatched down the shower head, examining it behind her back for a few moments, then smirking arrogantly as he adjusted the setting of the spray.

One of his hands cupped her breast while he lowered the shower head to rest over her mound. He felt her jerk at the sudden pressure on her loins, but then her head titled back to fall against his chest, and he noted with masculine pride that her eyes were closed in ecstasy. Keeping the shower head and its massaging pressure right over her clit, he bent his head to nibble on her neck, alternating between sucking the sensitive skin and nipping it playfully.

As he knew she would, she became a wanton creature in his arms. She was squirming from the pressure of the shower head, and one of her hands had joined his over her breast in a combined effort in plumping and kneading the straining flesh. Unable to resist the temptation of her gyrating hips, he pressed into her dripping heat from behind, groaning in tandem with her as a solid thrust sent him home deep within her body. He gritted his teeth at the tightness of her, the extreme bliss of being inside of her once more.

He dropped the shower head and grabbed her hips as he began to thrust into her slick heat, so insistently that she had to brace her hands on the tiles of the shower wall. When she half-moaned, half-screamed his name, he lost complete control and spilled his seed. He tried to jerk away at the huge mistake, but she grabbed at his hands on her hips and kept moving back against him, before shuddering violently and squeezing tightly around him as she came.

Severus rested his head against her shoulder for a few moments, wondering how in the world he'd been so distracted as to come inside of her when so many consequences could result from it. She hadn't seemed to notice, and for that he was glad. He already feared she'd try to row with him after she came off her high.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Have you gone absolutely barking mad?" she demanded, and turned to lean against the shower wall. The shower head sprayed water all over her feet as she gazed up at him crossly… breathlessly.

"I told you I'd come back for you. I'm taking you away from here, Hermione." He bent to retrieve the shower head, and placed it back on its perch above their heads. He pulled her underneath the spray and kissed her deeply, tugging at her lips and rubbing his tongue against hers as he washed the remnants of body wash off of her.

"Severus," she began to protest, but he laid his hand over her mouth.

"I have a project I've been working on. Come with me to look at it." The corners of his mouth twitched up as he watched several emotions cross her face, not the least of them curiosity. He knew he had her whenever she showed curiosity.

"Alright… but we must hurry."

H~S~H~S

It had been two, long months since New Year's Eve, when last she'd been at Severus' home in Spinner's End. It didn't look any different, but then she didn't expect it to; Severus lived at Hogwarts, and he rarely frequented this place, even during summer break. Though, they had spent their fair share of time here together when they'd been able to get away from Hogwarts – as librarian, she had rarely had time off, and Severus was always busy with his potions. But this place held such wonderful memories, not the least of them the memory of New Year's Eve, when he'd made her feel more precious than she'd felt since marrying Ronald.

But that night was but a dream, an unrealistic foray into hopes she'd thought had been dashed long ago, when Severus had made it clear he didn't want a committed relationship with her. Though, as she mulled it over in her mind, she thought he definitely regretted it now. Or he seemed to. She'd been so sure of their love for each other, those three years ago, before it had ended. She thought he'd felt as she had, but was proven wrong by his sneering denial. And now? Now he was trying to save her from the abysmal life she led, proclaiming his love and making her feel as if anything was possible, as if she could truly escape and be with him as she'd always wanted.

She frowned up at him then, and placed her hands on her hips. "Where is it, then?" she questioned, ignoring a droplet of water that raced down the nape of her neck. She'd thrown her soaked hair into a messy bun and grabbed the first clothes at the top of her drawers, a faded brown jumper and cargo pants. She peered around him at the door that led to the lower level that held his lab, figuring his project was a potion. Instead, he moved over to the side table by the sofa, and picked up a small box.

"It's here," he answered, and grabbed her hand to pull her to sit on the sofa next to him. He held the box out toward her, and pulled back the lid.

Hermione couldn't breathe as she gazed down at the ring in the box, sparkling with a centered emerald, and two rubies on the side. The gold band was thick enough to have an inscription on the inside, and she bent close to read it. "Hermione Snape," she breathed, eyes filling with tears. She gazed up at him and shook her head. "How could you taunt me with this?" She glanced back down at the ring as she bit her lower lip to try to keep her tears controlled. How could he do this to her? So long ago he had been adamant about having only a sexual-based relationship, and now he wanted her for his own? He was too late. She was trapped in the life she had constructed by her own miserable hand, and he couldn't save her. It mattered not that it was what she wanted with all her heart – even if he was years too late. He had come at her most vulnerable time, as if he was her savior. But she knew the truth; she couldn't escape the life she lived now. Not even the mighty Severus Snape could rescue her. "This could never be," she murmured brokenly, shutting her eyes against the sight of him and his gorgeous ring, and standing from the sofa to put as much distance from what she longed for as possible.

"Like bloody hell it can't." Severus stormed over to her, grabbed her left hand, and pulled Ronald's ring from her finger. He thought briefly about throwing it into the hearth to be forgotten, but instead placed it in Hermione's pocket, not wanting to upset her too much. Swiftly, he positioned his ring on her finger, and pulled her close so that she couldn't get away. "You will be mine," he vowed, his hand curling around the nape of her neck to draw her even closer. "You were meant to be mine," he whispered against her lips, then fervently captured her mouth with his.

She didn't resist him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she clung to him urgently, wishing with all her might even as she cursed herself for doing so that they could stay like that together forever. Just like he promised.

They knew then that they were lost. Each time they kissed and held one another, they were lost. Their movements became hurried and more amorous, and the world was forgotten as they consummated their love.


	2. Two

_Two months previous…_

_New Year's Eve_

"Why do you waste your time with such frivolous activities, Granger?" The dark, sneering voice behind her sent a sudden chill down her spine. Hermione frowned and turned toward the voice, meeting Severus Snape's obsidian eyes.

She folded her arms across her chest. "You're doing a good job of wasting your own time, Professor." She tilted her chin up haughtily. "And it's _Mrs. Weasley_ now, as you well know." She turned around so that her back was to him.

Severus moved closer to her, coming to rest beside her where she stood, alone, at the wall. He peered out over the crowd with mocking eyes, his disgust for such a party evident. He was expected to be there, as it was Dumbledore's New Year's Eve party for members of the Order, and in truth he hadn't minded attending since he knew Hermione would be there. But her frosty attitude toward him had him feeling more sinister than usual.

"Mrs. Weasley," he sneered, the title tasting sour on his tongue. "Pity."

Hermione spun around, indignant. "Excuse me?"

"I said it's a pity," he murmured, as his heated gaze rested on her puzzled face. His voice lowered as he dipped his head and spoke in her ear, "That I did not claim you first."

Hermione tried desperately to not be affected by his voice, but it washed over her, drowning her in sensation. It'd been so long since he'd spoken to her that way…

"You could never have made me yours," she lied, and then winced at the challenge she heard in her voice. She was a married woman! And the longing for her ex-Potions master should have been wiped from her system long ago, after his rejection of her love. "You don't have half the qualities Ronald does," she forced out between clenched teeth, hating herself for her defense mechanisms. She had to distance herself from Severus. She was angry at him for not claiming her, all those years ago, and even more upset that Ronald hadn't turned out to be quite how she'd hoped.

Severus glared down at the top of her head, his fists clenching so that he wouldn't grab her and force her to look at him. She was ever so brave when she didn't have to face him head on. "I know how he treats you, Hermione. I would never treat you that way." His eyes found Weasley in the crowd, where he was laughing with a blonde-haired trollop. The little weasel didn't even bother to try to hide his affairs from the public, much less from his broken-hearted wife. Severus was disgusted.

"You don't know the first thing about our marriage," Hermione groused, her small frame shaking in anger. "We're… very happy…" She was choking on a sob she was trying to suppress, as two tears rolled down her left cheek.

"Who would want another woman when he had you in his arms?" His chin just barely rubbed over the top of her head. He knew she was watching her husband in the crowd, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her now-shaking frame.

"It's the fame," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear. Because she was finally admitting it, and she knew that it would only get worse, if she faced it.

He did hear her. "Indeed," he agreed, clenching his fists again to stop himself from taking her into his arms, and far, far away from the insensitive people around her. Her husband was one of the biggest Quidditch stars in the world, and his overdone proposal to Hermione at one of his games two years ago had made Severus abhor the boy even more than he already had. He was no Divination professor, but he could see the future laid out quite clearly; Severus had known the boy would never appreciate his quiet, book-loving wife properly. "You don't belong with him," he murmured against her curls, closing his eyes briefly as he inhaled her scent.

She turned to him then, more tears trickling down from her cinnamon eyes. Weakly, almost afraid of his answer, she asked, "Where do I belong then?"

His eyes were so intense in that moment, her breath was stolen away. He took her by the upper arms, dragging her up against him. "You've always known you belong right here," he spoke, his deep voice enveloping her. "With me… in my arms…."

"Hermione?"

The witch in question jumped away quickly from the Potions master, hugging herself as she peered at Harry. The Boy Who Lived Twice narrowed his eyes at Severus, and then held his hand out to Hermione.

"Is he bothering you? Come here, and try Ginny's punch."

Hermione bit her lower lip, and didn't take her friend's hand. "I… Professor Snape has asked me to help him with a potion," she improvised, rubbing her arms as if cold. "So, we… er, we need to go work on that now." She didn't know what in the world she was doing. She had priorities here, even if she was being ignored by most of the people at the party having their own fun. But she felt like Severus had unleashed something inside of her, perhaps the more risk-taking side of a Gryffindor, and for once she actually felt like she deserved some enjoyment, too.

Harry frowned. "It's New Year's Eve, Hermione. Surely it can wait." He sent another furious glance at Severus, who was ignoring Harry completely and focusing entirely on Hermione.

"It can't, actually. Very volatile, and all that." She moved back to Snape's side and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. "I'll be back before the party is over," she assured Harry, and lifted her eyes to meet Snape's. He led her away, leaving Harry feeling uncomfortable.

H~S~H~S

"Oh… I shouldn't be here," Hermione squeaked, gazing around at Severus' small home in Spinner's End. "I'm no better than him, going off with you; this is madness!" She made for the door so that she could exit and Apparate back to the party, but Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her back around to face him.

"This is entirely where you should be. Mr. Weasley is in the arms of some tramp, and you're in the arms of the man you should've been with from the beginning." His voice was hard, as unyielding as his grip.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Severus," Hermione admonished, though her voice was weak. She thought she'd felt empowered, leaving the party, but she realized as she gazed around Severus' Spinner's End home that she felt defeated for the first time in she couldn't name how long, and the pain was nearly unbearable. Admitting to herself that Ronald was straying had been hard enough, but admitting it openly to the man she still loved had opened up a floodgate of emotion that was proving to be her undoing. And it didn't help that he'd brought her to the place where they'd shared so many incredible memories.

"Just tonight," Severus appeased her, even though he knew it was a false promise. He would have every night from her, whether he had to go through every Weasley to accomplish it. "Just let me show you what it could've been like for us, just this one night."

"Severus…" Hermione half-protesting, half-accepting sigh was cut off as his mouth sealed over hers, driving every thought from her mind but how good it felt to be kissed so passionately, held as if she was the most important being in the world. One of his hands was deep in her curls, massaging her nape as he angled her head for a deeper kiss, and his other hand was at the small of her back, pressing her against him firmly. He pulled back, stroked her cheek as he murmured her name, and then wrapped his arms tightly around her, gathering her close as he pressed kisses to her jaw and throat.

He tried to focus on her seduction, but found himself growing increasingly irate at himself for letting such a treasure walk out of his life nearly three years previous. For about a year's time, after completing her degree at a Wizarding university in Luxembourg, Hermione had lived at Hogwarts, filling in for Madam Pince whose husband had fallen gravely ill. She'd been studying and applying for jobs at the Ministry in most of her free time, and for some reason Severus still wasn't able to fathom, had taken to seeking out his advice and his opinions. It had been easy to form a rapport with the adult version of the insufferable know-it-all he'd taught; surprisingly, it had been even easier for him to grow attracted to her. She was startlingly bright, deliciously curved in all the right places, and had so much compassion inside of her that sometimes, fancifully, he thought he could feel the love pouring out of her.

But it had been too soon for him to commit to something more than the physical with her, even as he knew he felt something for her he hadn't felt since his days at Hogwarts. And foolishly, he'd lost her, let her slip through his fingers as she'd left Hogwarts and taken on her new prestigious position at the Ministry. He hadn't been surprised – only livid – to hear that the youngest Weasley male had taken advantage of her lonely, distraught state, and proposed to her. A day hadn't gone by in which he hadn't felt the knife of regret twisting into his gut. And it was with a steel will that he had decided to take her back, and finally claim her for himself. He supposed, if the bloody boy hadn't hurt Hermione so much, he would be thanking Weasley for ruining their marriage.

Forcing those thoughts from his mind, he bent to slide his hand under Hermione's knees, and swung her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a sad smile on her face, recalling the many times he'd done the very same thing years ago. She couldn't stop looking at him, touching him… loving him. But he had denied her love so long ago…

"I don't love you anymore," she informed him, staring at his greasy black hair.

Severus grinned as he perched her on the end of his bed. "Liar." He removed her shoes, strappy high heels that didn't seem to fit her personality. His hands slid up her thighs to the tops of her stockings, and she placed her hands over his, halting him.

"I mean it." Her voice was firm, even as her toes rubbed circles on his calves.

"I hope not." He ripped her stockings off and discarded them on the floor, then reached back under her dress to remove her knickers.

"Why not?" she questioned, pressing her bum down onto the bed so that he couldn't remove the fabric between her legs.

Changing tactics, Severus inched his fingers up underneath her knickers, tickling the crease of her thigh and hip, drawing tiny circles on the mound of her womanhood. He bent and breathed her in, then palmed her buttocks and held her to his face as he slid his tongue up the slightly damp fabric.

Hermione's thighs clenched together at the incredible sensation, but she reached down and cupped his face to make him focus on her as she repeated, "Why not?"

He stared at her intently for a few moments, and then took a deep breath as if unsure. His behavior puzzled Hermione until he completely blew her away by saying simply, but intensely, "Because I love you."

She wasn't sure she believed him. He was about to get some, after all. And she didn't dare let her hope flare up inside her again, hope that he could save her, than he could love her forever. "Would you be content to just hold me tonight? The way you used to when I wasn't feeling well?" Her voice hitched, because the memories were too much.

Without a word, Severus gathered her up from the bed and pulled down the coverlet, then pushed her gently back and covered her up. He removed his coat, climbed in beside her, and pulled her close. "You feel so good against me," he murmured against her curls, and caressed them soothingly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I was just testing you, Severus," she said against his throat, and pressed tiny kisses to his Adam's apple and chin. "I want you to love me. It's been so long, and I've been so lonely…" She didn't want to cry again, didn't want to think about how joyless life had become, and she definitely didn't want to think about the fact that she was about to be unfaithful to her husband, however unfaithful he was on a regular basis to her.

Severus felt her stiffen, and could practically hear the thoughts rushing through her brain. He stroked a hand down her spine, and then patted her bum lovingly. "Don't over think this, Hermione. For tonight, we are husband and wife." _And for all time, once I set things straight_, he added to himself.

Hermione took a deep breath, then met his gaze, and stroked his face. "Then come to me, husband," she whispered, and pressed her lips to his.

Severus rolled her onto her back, not breaking their kiss, which had become so deep and ardent they were running on pure instinct now. Her hands ran through his raven hair as he inched her dress up her smooth legs. She lifted for him to remove it completely, but not before reaching into the hidden folds and pulling out her wand. Before he had time to wonder, she had pointed her wand at his body and whispered a spell, and his clothes vanished off his body and onto the top of his chest of drawers.

He smirked down at her innocent face, and captured her wand hand to press a kiss to her wrist. "Ever my brilliant witch," he praised, before kissing her wrist once more and making her drop her wand to the side of the bed.

"Make love to me," she demanded softly, cradling his body between her thighs, wrapping her calves around his.

And, gentleman though he was not, he gave in to his lady's demand.


	3. Three

_Present day_

"I have to go, Severus. I shouldn't be here. Ron will be home at any moment." Hermione pressed against his naked chest as she tried to rise from his bed.

"Do not speak his name to me. He doesn't deserve you." His arms tightened around her, holding her captive.

"It can't be helped," she whispered sadly against his chest, a tear falling out of the corner of her eye. "I'm trapped in this. Everyone would be so disappointed if we separated…"

Severus had had enough of that madness. "I don't understand your friends. Everyone can see how your husband treats you, and no one has tried to intervene? What about your happiness?" He'd actually come to have some respect for young Potter after the defeat of Voldemort, but that was quickly slipping away at his failure to stand up for Hermione.

"It's complicated. He was never able to have much of the fame, with me achieving the highest marks in school, and Harry being the hero. Now he's finally able to shine, and no one wants to take that from him." She closed her eyes as she felt Severus' body tighten angrily. She knew he would never understand this particular complicated issue, but she continued to try to explain anyway. "It's not the real him, you know. He's become so desperate, so different…"

"Don't think to defend him to me, Hermione." He hadn't sneered at her in a long time, and it pained him to have to do so now. He was trying to help her escape from all this, and yet she still denied that there was a problem. Or perhaps, by now, she'd lost all hope of being able to admit it, and perhaps get away.

"I guess I'm trying to defend myself, in a way," she pondered in a small voice against his sternum, her fingers tracing idle patterns on his chest. "I never knew things would end up this way. Everyone always praised me for being such a bright witch with a brilliant future, and now…" Her voice hitched as she restrained a sob.

Suddenly, Severus rolled on top of her, pinning her beneath him. His large, calloused hands cupped her cheeks as her hips instinctively cradled his. He gazed down at her fiercely, his eyes burning into hers.

"You still have a bright future, Hermione. But you must realize that first, and believe that first, before you can have it." His thumbs caressed her cheekbones as his expression softened. "You are everything a witch should be… and you deserve your happiness. I can help you, but only if you let me." He reached down and twined his right hand with her left; stroking the ring he'd placed on her finger. "I didn't give you this to taunt you; I gave it to you to make you realize you can have everything you ever wanted."

Hermione's eyes had filled with tears, making her feel pitiful. She didn't cry often, but then, she'd been bottling up these emotions for quite a while, and Severus had always had a way to make her drop her defenses completely. "Since when did you become a champion, Severus Snape?" She smiled ruefully up at him, squeezing their entwined hands together.

"Your champion," he corrected, and leaned down to press a gentle but heated kiss to her swollen lips. He raised his head slowly, apprehensive to how she would take all of his words.

Hermione gazed up at him, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. The man was dangerous. He made her believe in things she had stopped believing in the first time Ron had bruised her heart. If she were honest with herself, Severus had torn her heart much earlier, leading her to accept Ron's overdone proposal of marriage much later. Perhaps she'd been the problem all along, never truly opening up to Ronald because of her anger and hurt after Severus.

But now Severus was before her, and he had changed; truly, deeply changed, and not only did he love her, he wanted what was best for her. He was saving her, even as he had abandoned her before. She felt so entirely conflicted… but she knew what she wanted, what she needed. And it was the man currently on top of her, his black eyes blazing with so much love it stole her breath away.

"I don't know how to do this, Severus," she murmured, "but I want you, and I want to be free, and I want…"

He laid a finger over her lips. "You shall have it," he promised, eyes glittering as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "But first, we must deal with the hard part. Summon that Gryffindor courage that so annoyed me when you were a student, and face this head-on." He slid off the bed, and helped her up, as well, hating the way she trembled from her upcoming task. But he would be there for her, every step of the way, and he told her so.

With those thoughts, he took her back to the home she shared with her husband.

H~S~H~S

Hermione wasn't sure whether to be mortified that Ronald was home, or if she was relieved – she had somewhere, deep down inside, hoped that he would be home so that he would see her with Severus and know their time together had come to an end. Still, as she held Severus' hand in the foyer of their home, and faced Ronald as he came out of the kitchen into the hall and spotted them, she wondered if she could really get through this.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here, Snape? And Hermione, why isn't dinner ready?" Her husband had his arms crossed over his muscled chest, frowning at them as they all stood there awkwardly.

Hermione realized he hadn't seen their hands yet. She stepped forward into the light and approached Ronald slowly. "I'm afraid I won't be making dinner for you anymore, Ronald." Her voice was gentle, but firm, as she reached into her robes and pulled out the ring he'd placed on her finger two years ago. She took hold of his wrist and he instinctively opened his hand, where she set the ring in his palm. "I'm sorry, Ronald."

Severus didn't like her apologizing, but he waited in the shadows with his arms crossed, letting her handle it the way she wished.

Ronald didn't seem to understand at first, but as he stared from her to Severus, it finally dawned on him. "You're leaving me?" His voice was neutral, flat… indifferent.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ronald, but you've been hurting me, and I just can't do this anymore. I tried so hard to be what you wanted, but I also realize some of the problem has been me, as well. I never fully opened my heart up to you after I got hurt…" She halted, biting her lower lip, and willing tears not to fall; he wouldn't take it at all well, then.

"But he was the one who hurt you. I asked you to be my wife so you wouldn't hurt anymore. I thought that was what you wanted." Ron seemed a bit lost now, a puzzled expression on his handsome face. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted uneasily on the balls of his feet, glancing between Hermione and Severus. "I never wanted to hurt you," he muttered, not meeting her eyes. Hermione could tell he was embarrassed, and angry at himself. She knew the real Ronald was buried deep, but still there.

"If I stayed," she began, trying to ignore what those words would do to Severus. But she had to know. "Would things change? Do you even _want_ me to stay, Ronald?"

Severus felt a fist close around his heart. He knew Hermione's emotions were in utter turmoil right now, but he feared he'd go off the deep end if she didn't come with him. He knew Weasley was in too deep to even think about giving her the right kind of life now.

"I want you to be happy," Ronald told her, stepping forward and tilting her chin up. "You still love him, don't you?"

"I love you, too, Ron. But not like I should, not like you deserve, and not like this marriage needs." She nibbled at her lower lip before she continued, "I daresay it's the same on your end…" That would be too easy for her. She couldn't hope that all of this would just suddenly be okay, regardless of Severus' heated words.

"You are one of my best friends, Hermione. You know I love you. But…" He struggled to find the right words – Ronald had never been the eloquent one among them. "I guess I wasn't really ready, when we married. I wanted to help you, make you feel better. We had such fun before you left for university." He shut his eyes, shoulders slumping. He sent a stern look at Severus, eyes narrowed. "If he hurts you again, I _will_ come for you."

Severus moved forward then, actually surprised – though he didn't show it – at the maturity the youngest Weasley male was demonstrating. He smirked inwardly at the thought that Hermione had been the one to mature the boy. He stopped beside Hermione and settled his arm possessively around her waist. "I can assure you, she will be the happiest woman alive." He'd always had the gift of sounding completely confident when in reality, his insides were twisting. But he would do anything within his significant power to keep Hermione in bliss for the rest of her days.

"Then take her," Ronald said sadly, and stepped away from them. "I'll send you the papers, Hermione, and you will be free of me."

Hermione surged forward and wrapped her arms around Ronald's neck, hugging him tightly as she whispered in his ear, "Oh Ronald, I don't want to be 'free of you.' You're one of my best friends…" Tears started rolling down her cheeks, wetting his red hair and splashing against his neck and Quidditch shirt.

Ronald squeezed her waist and pulled her back. He took hold of her shoulders and said firmly, "We won't stop being that. I promise." He retrieved the ring she'd given back to him out of his pocket, and held it out to her. "Keep this as a sign of that promise, okay?" His hand moved through her unruly hair, and then he playfully, barely cuffed her on the chin. "You'll still have to attend all the horrid Weasley parties," he informed her with a small smile.

"I would be hurt if you didn't invite me," she responded breathlessly, not quite believing that it was actually happening, that Ron was forgiving her, that she would be free to be with Severus.

"Go on then," Ronald said again, motioning to the door. He followed them as they exited. "I'll have to go to Mum and see if she'll feed me," he said with lighthearted chagrin.

"Goodbye, Ronald," Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand before letting Severus lead her across the street in preparation for Apparation.

"Goodbye, 'Mione." Ronald watched them with his hands in his pockets, and before they Apparated, called out, "You better take care of her Snape, or I'll _take care_ of you."

H~S~H~S

"I'm not quite sure this is real, Husband," Hermione announced, as they Apparated to their destination. She continued embracing him as they stood there, in front of the lopsided, misshapen house.

"It must be, if I'm actually going through with this," he gritted out between clenched teeth, his arms tightening around her.

"I'm like a daughter to them, Severus. They wanted to have a party in honor of our marriage." She tugged at his hand to lead him forward, annoyed when he didn't quite pick up his feet.

"Only for you, Hermione. This is the only reason I'm taking the chance of my food being sabotaged by a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." He trudged behind her, his face grim, though a smirk was threatening to appear.

Hermione turned to look at him with an easy smile, so loving it took his breath away. "My hero," she cooed, then tugged him into the Burrow for their wedding reception.


End file.
